Everything
by Buba-Li
Summary: A songfic about how two lovers battle it through together. Based on Everything by Lighthouse. FOR GINA :D  Kendall/OC


She stood there staring at her parents, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"There's nothing you can do! I love him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt her heart being torn apart in her chest as she tried to calm her rage.

"That's enough Georgina Frances Hooper! You are never seeing him again, end of story!" Her mom stood up towering over her, she couldn't stand to look either of her so-called family in the eye.

Little did she know that at her lovers house he was going through the same thing.

"Kendall Donald Knight, not another word! I've told you what I think and that's final!" Kendall looked his mom in the eye, trying to find the person he thought he knew, the one who told him that whatever happens she would support him. He couldn't stand the sight of his family anymore and he stormed out of his house, heading towards the park.

_**Find Me Here**_

_**Speak To Me**_

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I need to hear you**_

_**You are the light**_

_**That's leading me**_

_**To the place where I find peace again.**_

Gina stormed into her room slamming her door as loud as she could, falling against it and slowly sliding to floor, head in hands. She couldn't control it, her eyes would not stop shedding tears, she could feel them run down her cheeks and dripping onto her legs, she shakily pulled her phone out of her jean pocket, trying her best to dial the number and hold the thin phone to her ear.

_Hello? Gina?_

She couldn't bring herself to speak, her sobs just getting louder.

Kendall heard her crying and knew that that was all he needed to hear, he put his phone back into his pocket and ran to her house.

_**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.**_

_**You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**_

_**You are the light to my soul.**_

_**You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

Gina looked up as she saw him climb through her bedroom window. He immediately ran over to her pulling her into his arms, his her forehead. Gina curled up in his lap and cried into his chest, he didn't care that she was soaking his t-shirt, he just kept rubbing up and down her back trying to calm her.

"They say I can't see you anymore." She whispered through sobs.

"My mom said that too." He whispered into her hair, "But I don't care, I would do anything to be with you."

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

He pulled her up and grabbed a bag from under her bed, she caught on and emptied her wardrobe into it, packing as many things as she could. If they couldn't stay here together they would go somewhere we they could be.

He climbed down her balcony first, catching her bag as she dropped it down to him, then he helped Gina climb down safely, he grabbed her hand as they both walked away from her old home.

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.**_

_**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**_

_**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.**_

_**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

Kendall took Gina to her favourite place in LA, it was a spot at the park next to a pond. She stood there smiling, her cheeks still tear stained, staring at the wildlife infront of her. He pulled her into a hug, putting his arms around her waist. He looked her in the eyes before kissing away the rest of her tears, gently kissing each cheek and both her eyes, before kissing her lips softly, but full of passion.

"I love you, Gina. Nothing will ever change that, no one will ever change that." He whispered softly as he pulled away.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

They ran back to Kendall's house, still hand in hand. He rushed back in to quickly pack a bag as Gina climbed into his car on the driveway.

A few moments later he climbed into the drivers seat and pulled away.

_**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything,everything**_

_**You're all I want your all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything.**_

_**You're all I want you're all I need.**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.**_

Gina looked at her boyfriend as he drove down the highway, the wind blowing hair as he grasped her hand, holding it tightly before bringing it to his lips, gently kissing each of her fingers. She could never understand when she got so lucky to find someone as wonderful as Kendall. She stared at him as he quickly turned to her for a moment, his lips curling into a smile. Shee took in all the features of his face, his bottle green eyes that sparkled as he smiled, his huge eyebrows that still seemed perfect.

_**And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

They pulled into a motel for the night as the sun started to set. They were cuddled up together on the cheap sofa. As he whispered in her ear, "_you're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything." _She looked up at him as he stared into her bright green eyes as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he continued to whisper, "this isn't how I wanted to do this," she looked at him confused, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, there would be nothing that I want more, than to be your wife." His smile grew wider as he gently kissed her lips, pulling her close to him as he picked her up leading to her bedroom, gently putting her down as he climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

"You may now kiss the bride." Kendall pulled her into him and kissed her with the utter most passion, she smiled threw the kiss.

Later that night, the couple were dancing to their wedding song, Everything by Lighthouse, Kendall whispered into her ear, "The road trip that started it all meant the mist me to me," He smiled gently as she put her arms around his neck, as she whispered back:

_**"Would you tell me how could it be any better than this"**_


End file.
